Calling the World
by RenadaStyles
Summary: Just a cute little tale about Tamaki's loneliness on Christmas Eve and his desire to be with his daughter, Haruhi. :D


((Disclaimer: I do not own "The Host Club" nor the song "Calling the World" by Rooney.))

_I remember when you told me _

_"Do what you want, do what you want, baby" _

Tamaki tossed and turned in his plush bed unable to find sleep atop its airy mattress and amongst the silken sheets. Eventually resigned that sleep would not come, Tamaki sat crossed leg upon his bed and took his phone in hand. He stared at the piece of technology wondering if it would be wise to call his child this early in the morning; the alarm clock blinked 3:23AM.

Flashback 1

"Tamaki-senpai, I do not want to celebrate my Christmas at the Host Club. I am going out of town."

"But Haruhiiiiii!"

"No."

"But..."

"No!"

Tamaki had hung his head as Haruhi firmly put her foot down against his extravegant plans.

"Can... can I come with you?" Hopeful light began to shine in his eyes once more only to be doused by a shake of the head.

As usual, in such despairing circumstances, Tamaki found a corner where he allowed his gloominess to take over. Haruhi could only mumble about what a headache her senpai could be; and even though she disliked seeing him so sullen, she had no desire to provoke him further.

Kyoya provided a solution to appease all. "Perhaps Tamaki could call you, Haruhi."

Haruhi, seeing the reasonableness in this, wondered why she had not thought of it herself. Tamaki, on the other hand, was still upset he would not see his daughter on Christmas; however, he agreed to the compromise.

End Flashback 1

_I can't get you out of my head  
You're everywhere and everyone _

Tamaki flopped back on his pillows while he held the cellular device at arms length above his head still contemplating if he should call his Haruhi or not. He had anticipated the phone call all day and was unable to vanquish this anticipation even in the late night hours. It was technically Christmas morning afterall... and nearly four. He would wait another hour or two.

Flashback 2

_Then you ran off, in a hurry  
Where did you go, I haven't seen you since Friday _

After the Host Club had had their final session before Christmas break, Haruhi had dashed off with only a brief farewell. Tamaki hadn't even been in the room when she had shouted, "See you guys after break," as she ran to the door. He had been escorting one of the clients to her car when a blur of a jogging Haruhi had caught the corner of his eye. Naturally, he tried to hurry his farewell with the other woman only to finally turn and see his Haruhi no where to be found. He had only been comforted by the thought of their Christmas phone call.

End Flashback 2

_I've been wasting all of my time  
Worrying about you everyday _

All during the days leading up to Christmas, Tamaki had conjured wild ideas about what horrible things could have happened to his precious daughter during their time apart; however, with what little sense invaded his mind, Tamaki had resisted the urge to call. He knew Haruhi would have been furious if he had tried to contact her before the scheduled day and then may never speak to him again! That would be a faith worse than death!

Unable to wait a moment longer, as the clock blinked 5:00AM, Tamaki swallowed hard and then dialed Haruhi's number. The phone rang only to revert to voicemail. He tried again... Then again... then again... It wasn't until about the twentieth call that Tamaki realized no one was going to answer.

As always with his overly active imagination, Tamaki determined that Haruhi had suffered some horrible fate and that she must be contacted at once. Of course, his further attempts to call were in vain. So, with little other options left to his now paniced mind, Tamaki began to call the members of the Host Club.

_I called your best friend  
And your little brother  
But they didn't wanna talk _

First, he tried the twins. As much as he hated to admit it, they were the closest friends to Haruhi. They responded with a muffled "Haruhi is not here" before he could even ask and then hung up.

Next on the list was Honey-senpai who was too busy dreaming of bunnies and sugared candies to answer. Mori-sempai was the one to eventually answer Honey's phone having grown annoyed by the constant ringing seeping through the walls to his room. A short "no" followed by a click indicated that Haruhi was not with the cousins either.

_They said you changed your locks _

The last person left to call was Kyoya who sounded like he was ready to murder Tamaki for waking him so early. Before Kyoya could even allow his mind to awaken to form rational speech, Tamaki flew into a detailed description of what his Haruhi must be suffering this very moment. This frantic speech ended with a declaration of going to visit his Haruhi.

"If you visit her then she'll never speak to you again. Probably cha... yawn... change her locks or... something." Kyoya was slowly waking though his voice was still groggy and lame. "She doesn't want to see you for Christmas." He slammed the phone down and fell instantly back into a deep slumber leaving Tamaki to chew his lower lip as that last phrase swam through his mind.

_I called every number in the phonebook  
But everybody lied  
They said you wanna, you wanna hide _

Why wouldn't she want to see him? She had made that quite clear before, but Tamaki had never really pondered the insinuations the rejection had held. Maybe she really did hate him. Maybe she was going underground, hiding, running _from him_. These thoughts were rather depressing to the sauve king as he collapsed back onto his fine mahogany bed. The phone laid idly on the ground where it slipped from his hand to the red carpet as he determinend to sleep Christmas day away.

Then the phone rang.

He didn't answer.

It rang again.

He didn't answer.

It beeped indicating a message.

Tamaki glared at the small device before scooping it up and listening to the message while half hanging off his bed.

It was Haruhi wishing him a Merry Christmas! Glee immediately took over as he listened to her fond holiday wishes and was ready to return the call but the rest of her message halted his readied fingers. She would not be answering her phone the remainder of the day as she would be celebrating the holiday nor would she say where she was at.

After the message had ended, Tamaki remained in his strange position of half on bed, half off until a sharp rap followed by the harsh voice of his grandmother demanded he dress and ready for the day.

With little enthusiasm, Tamaki attired himself with simple slacks and a red turtleneck sweater. He stared dully at his image as he tamed his bed-head. Holidays were no fun for him. He would remain in the kitchen with the cooks until dinner was readied then join the merry crowd for dinner. He would then mingle in the parlour until his grandmother shooed him back to his own home.

_Calling the world, calling everyone  
I'm calling the world  
Calling everyone, calling everyone _

It wasn't until after noon that Tamaki called his friends in futile hope to join their celebrations. The twins did not answer. Kyoya said it would be awkward and Mori-senpai assured him that Honey was not socially acceptable at this point. A high pitch squeal in the background confirmed this statement.

And, of course, none knew of Haruhi's whereabouts.

Going against wise judgement, Tamaki tried calling Haruhi. And then again... and then again until he was summoned for dinner. And just as he was seated for a dry course of conversation with a family that disowned him, a maid entered announcing guests for him. He didn't even have to leave the crowded dining room before the Host Club jumped in.

Naturally, all the guests mumbled about the rudeness which was loudly declared by his grandmother; but his father welcomed each boy in warmly and offered a place for dinner. The offer was declined.

"So, senpai, do you wish to know why we are here?"

"I think he does, Kaoru."

"Indeed, Hikaru. Do you not see the curious glint in his eye?"

The twins simply grinned as Honey-senpai giggled with the answer that Kyoya gave. "It seems someone turned her phone on to discover 67 missed calls and then called us suggesting we visit. Having no desire to be bothered by further phone calls, I took leave of my family for a few hours to join you."

Tamaki's eyes went wide with glee as Haruhi finally entered the room with a small gift in hand. Tamaki ignored the small package as he hugged her tight and twirled her round.

"Tama... Tama-senpai... I can't bre...athe..."

Tamaki sheepishly released her and turned to see the large gathering of people he hardly knew (and was related to in some third cousin twiced removed sense... or something like that) staring most interestedly now at the interruption. It probably was the most excitement their drawl, rich lives had received in quite some time.

Haruhi was also well aware of the unwanted stares and suggested they move to another less occupied room which was quickly dashed down by the twins sudden whiff of a most enticing aroma. And so it was decided that the Host Club would join in for dinner after all.

Though some protest was given by the extended family, especially Tamaki's grandmother, the evening turned into a rather pleasant one all-in-all. The women were in adoration of the sweet Honey too mesmirized by his cuteness to be perturbed by the endless amount of sugar he unnaturely devoured. Kyoya easily melded in with the business men at the table talking politics while Mori provided a good listening ear for the old men and their sailor tales. The twins, of course, were never ones to behave and caused a little rucous; however, their behavior was better than the norm. And, naturally, Haruhi proved that even poor people can have good etiquette; though she was confused by which of the numerous forks was to be used for what.

After the meal was ended and everyone dispatched to the parlour room for drinks and gift exchange, Tamaki received his abrupt farewell early. His grandmother was obviously more agitated by his existance than usual this night and was more than ready to see him and his hooligan friends gone.

As everyone departed to spend the rest of the eve with their own families, Haruhi paused a moment before joining the twins in their chauffeured car (they were her ride home).

_For you, for you _

"Tamaki-senpai, I got you a present." She handed a small gift wrapped box to Tamaki who gingerly took it into his hands with tears streaming down his face.

"A gift from Haruhi! I am the luckiest man alive!" He held the gift up triumphantly only to have his spirits damped by the twins.

"We got gifts, too."

"Ours were much bigger."

"And we got Haruhi a gift. Do you get Haruhi a gift, senpai?"

Tamaki went to his corner of gloom and begged Haruhi for forgiveness that she readily gave. Coaxing him out of his corner, she urged him to open his gift. For someone poor and peasant-like, Haruhi had supplied a wonderous gift, a framed photo of the Host Club with a small picture of just Haruhi and Tamaki tucked in a corner. Over whelmed with joy he swooped Haruhi into another breathe-taking hug.

After prying herself away for air once more, Haruhi bid her senpai farewell. "Merry Christmas, senpai. I'm glad you liked your gift."

Tamaki grinned from ear to ear as he pulled her gently near one final time and whispered in her ear, "You have given me the best gift of all; you celebrated Christmas with me. That's all I wanted."


End file.
